Melting The Ice
by Kozmotis Nightmare
Summary: Filled for a prompt. Jack tries to play a prank on Bunnymund by covering an Easter Egg hunting grounds with snow. He runs into Pitch and the two get a little carried away.


It was the middle of the night, just before Easter morning. Jack was perched up high on a tree branch, his slender legs hanging off the edge of the branch while tapping his staff against the tree, a smug grin on his youthful face.

It'd been a while since he'd paid a little visit to his favorite oversized bunny friend. What a more perfect way to say hello than to cover the Egg-hunting ground with a little…frost? Easter mornings could be chilly once in a while. A bit of snow wouldn't ruin any fun. In fact, it could even make things better.

The snowy haired Guardian glided down the side of the tree, leaving a thick trail of frost on the bark of the tree he'd just been occupying. He began spreading ice over bushes and plants, grass and trees alike. By the time he was done, the entire park was glistening in the moonlight with a freshly made layer of snow and frost.

Jack stood at the edge of the park, admiring his work from a slight distance.

He couldn't wait to see Bunnymund's face when he came up to hide the eggs. It was always fun to watch any reaction from the long-eared Guardian, whether it was anger or surprise. Though he had to admit, the two emotions seemed to merge with Bunny. Especially concerning Jack's pranks.

With it being so close to morning, Jack was prepared to wait an hour or so until Bunnymund arrived. Maybe he could spread more snow around the city? It was a pretty small place.

He stuck to the area surrounding the park, spreading snow around in a most chaotic fashion.

Just as he was finishing circling one of the neighborhoods, he stopped short at a startling sight.

At the end of the street stood one of Pitch's Nightmares. The demonic looking creature was pawing at the ground, stomping its hoof and snorting black smoke. Jack watched it curiously, gliding behind a tree to better hide himself.

The longer he started, the stranger the situation seemed. It wasn't unusual to see Nightmares roaming the cities. It was the natural order of things for Pitch to spread fear through nightmares and bad dreams, but this Nightmare looked like it was waiting for someone.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered to himself.

"Yes?"

Jack immediately spun around, his blue eyes meeting the Boogeyman's bright yellow ones. To say he was afraid was an understatement, but it didn't last long, even with Pitch standing so close. Even though it'd been a year after his defeat, Pitch never looked more menacing.

He was tall and lean, his cloak clinging to him like the shadows Pitch controlled. As he glared down at the young Guardian, Jack felt his heart begin to race. Those eyes saw right through him; right down to his fear.

"What… what are you doing here?" Jack asked, failing not to sound so timid.

His hand gripped his staff as he stood straight, ready for anything Pitch might have thrown his way. But the Nightmare King merely stared at him, before those thin lips curled into a smirk.

"I'm doing my job," Pitch answered. He eyed Jack warily, making the frost boy feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

Jack refused to look away. Instead, he decided to act casual, even leaning against the tree he'd been hiding behind before Pitch arrived.

"I'm doing my thing," he replied with a smile.

Pitch hummed in response. He reached out fast as lightning, snatching the drawstring of Jack's hoodie between his long and slender fingers. Jack's heart nearly stopped. He could hear hoof beats approaching them as Pitch toyed with the string.

"Isn't it supposed to be Spring?" Pitch questioned, twisting his finger around the drawstring.

Jack didn't have the courage to move away, nor did he feel brave enough to make Pitch stop touching his hoodie. The hoof beats came closer, until they stopped beside the tree. He could hear the Nightmare snorting in his direction.

"I thought I'd play around with Bunny," he managed to say.

Pitch chuckled, releasing the string in favor of dragging his finger down the front of Jack's chest.

"I thought as much…"

Jack felt trapped. He knew he would be able to deal with Pitch and his Nightmares alone. He knew he was stronger. But his body couldn't seem to react at that moment. He glanced to the side, only to see the Nightmare's fiery eyes staring straight at him. It was snorting loudly, breathing the chilly night air Jack had caused.

"What are you afraid of, Jack?"

Pitch's voice broke Jack from his fear-induced trance. He looked back up at the Boogeyman to see him leaning over, close enough that Jack could see the patterns of yellow and gold that danced in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack stated, but his voice was quiet.

Tilting his head slightly, Pitch's smile only grew. He leaned in, inhaling the air close to Jack's face. The strange action made Jack freeze, confused and oddly intrigued by the Nightmare King's actions. He was watching Pitch's expression change out of the corner of his eyes, from an evil smile to a curious one.

"Oh, that's what you're afraid of?" Pitch asked as he pulled back.

Jack scowled. "Afraid of what?"

When Pitch placed his hand on Jack's chest, Jack feared the worst. But the hand simply rested there, spreading warmth through the frost boy's hoodie. Jack nervously glanced up at Pitch, and the smile on the Boogeyman's face made Jack tremble with some unknown emotion.

"Scared of my touch," Pitch purred.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt the hand move lower, caressing his stomach and over his hip. He wasn't aware of it, but Pitch's touch was scaring him. But he wasn't even sure why. What was so scary about it? Jack wasn't like Sandy; he couldn't be corrupted by Pitch's darkness through touch alone.

"I-it's not scaring me," Jack protested, trying to pull away from Pitch. "It's just a little weird…"

When Pitch leaned in again, Jack felt butterflies in his stomach, and he gasped when he felt hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Your fear is intoxicating…" Pitch groaned, and Jack cried out when he felt Pitch's burning hot tongue trace his ear.

The Boogeyman pinned him to the tree, Jack's eyes squeezed shut as Pitch assaulted his ear in the most arousing way possible. The wet muscle trailed along the inner linings before he nipped at his earlobe, an area Jack found was quite sensitive.

"Pitch!" Jack whimpered, one hand fisting the older male's cloak in an attempt to push him off. "Stop!"

Pitch stopped, only to trail small licks and bites down the frost boy's neck. Jack feared his legs were going to give out. He was trembling like a scared little mouse, too afraid to flee and frozen to the spot. When he felt Pitch suck on his neck, he finally managed enough courage to push him away.

Pitch stared at Jack with a calm expression, unfazed by the boy's strength. Before he could advance again, Jack lifted up on a cold breeze and glided up and over the house.

When he landed, he did so at the center of the park, near the lining of trees and bushes beside a picnic table. Jack leaned against the table, panting. What was worse, he felt aroused beyond all belief.

That was what he had been afraid of; not Pitch, not his touch, but the fact that Jack wanted it.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jack twisted around, raising his staff to fend off Pitch, but the Nightmare King snatched it from his hand and flung it aside. Giving Jack little time to react, Pitch grabbed the boy's wrists and forced him onto his back against the picnic table.

"Get off!" Jack demanded, trying to twist his way out.

Pitch laughed, a short and amused sound as he leaned over Jack and adjusted himself between Jack's legs. The frost boy let out a whimper as Pitch's body pressed up against his prominent arousal, making it clear that Pitch knew exactly what Jack was trying to hide.

"Oh come now," Pitch whispered, his tone seductive and calming. "You could easily escape me."

Jack stared up at Pitch, helpless against his own desires.

"Why fight this, Jack?" Pitch continued. "When it's obvious just how badly you crave it?"

A soft and desperate moan tore itself from Jack's mouth as Pitch's hands released his wrists, only to slide down his body with an intimacy Jack had never experienced. Closing his eyes, Jack allowed Pitch to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, Pitch's tongue coming into play again as he invaded Jack's mouth.

He could feel Pitch's body pressing down against his erection, ever so lightly rocking up against him and making Jack 's body grow tense from the teasing friction.

When Pitch broke the kiss he left Jack gasping as frost formed on his slightly wet lips. He looked up as Pitch leaned back and slid his hands under Jack's hoodie, pushing it up his chest. His touch was burning; so warm and possessive, Jack groaned from that alone. The Boogeyman ran his thumbs over twin nipples that were hard and pink, earning a pleasured cry from Jack's mouth.

"Ah! Pitch!" Jack pleaded, unsure of what to do or what to ask for.

He watched Pitch's golden eyes travel over his body, down to the bulge below the frost boy's waist.

"What do you want from me?" Pitch asked, trailing one hand down and pressing his palm against the hardness in Jack's pants.

Jack's body arched, his mouth uttering silent whimpers as he bucked into Pitch's hand.

"I don't know…" he gasped, "…anything!"

At his words, Pitch could only sneer. Skilled fingers undid the front of Jack's pants before he tugged them off with one hand, easily pulling them down over the boy's knees and off his feet. Jack looked up at Pitch, a little nervous about being so bare out in the open.

However, Pitch leaned in close again, distracting Jack with a gentle kiss as he ran his hands over Jack's naked thighs. The Boogeyman's fingertips tickled his skin until one hand lightly touched the boy's arousal, causing Jack to moan heatedly into Pitch's mouth.

Pitch pulled back, allowing those pleasured sounds to escape Jack's mouth unhindered as he stroked Jack's member in slow and teasing motions.

The frost boy tilted his head back, reveling in the sensations the gentle touch was giving to him. His head felt pleasantly numb to everything beyond them, focusing only on the pleasuring heat of Pitch's hand as it jerked his sex.

Just as he was starting to lose himself, Pitch withdrew his hand. Jack glanced up at the other male, worried he'd done something wrong, but that wasn't the case. Pitch grabbed Jack by the hips and pulled him down off the table, turning Jack so he was pressed face down into the wooden surface.

Allowing his body to be manipulated, Jack could only wait for Pitch to return to his previous actions, and he wasn't disappointed. But he didn't expect to feel Pitch's fingers pressing up to his entrance.

"Wait," Jack gasped, body tensing when he noticed those wandering digits were…wet.

"Trust me, Jack."

As Pitch spoke, the hand on Jack's erection gave him a gentle squeeze, partially distracting the frost boy long enough for one slick finger to breach his opening. Jack cried out sharply as it slid in with surprising ease. He wasn't sure he'd like it, but the way Pitch was stroking his cock made him too enraptured to care.

Jack braced himself up on his hands, feeling Pitch's warm body pressed to his back as the Nightmare King pleasured him in ways Jack never thought possible.

He felt a slight burn as Pitch added a second finger, twisting the two digits inside the tight passage and causing Jack to whimper. He wasn't exactly sure why Pitch was doing that to him, but it was only a slight nuisance. The hand on his cock quickened its pace, and Jack groaned and thrust into Pitch's hand with little restraint.

Every movement on Jack's part forced Pitch's fingers deeper, until the tips met a soft bundle of nerves that made Jack's vision blur. The frost boy stopped moving, looking at Pitch over his shoulder with uncertainty.

Pitch said nothing, repeating the action and earning a high pitch scream from Jack. Smirking, Pitch thrust his fingers back and forth, giving Jack little time to do much other than writhe beneath him against the table.

"You moan so sweetly," Pitch commented warmly, never ceasing in his actions.

Jack closed his eyes as he became completely unaware of anything beyond the pleasure he was experiencing. He was arching back into Pitch's fingers relentlessly, desperate for that sweet and blinding pressure the Boogeyman was giving him.

"Pitch…"

Something rose in the pit of Jack's stomach, rapidly gaining force the more he was touched. When Pitch gave the head of his cock a rough squeeze, Jack gasped as he felt himself pulse into the Nightmare King's palm.

No words needed to be said from Pitch as Jack humped against the tightly closed fist with increasing urgency, just before his body became tight like a bow. He moaned the Boogeyman's name like a mantra as he fell to pieces before him.

"You two done screwing yet?"

Both Pitch and Jack froze on the spot. They both glanced to the side to see Bunnymund standing by the iced over bushes, tapping his foot with an Easter basket between his paws.

Pitch calmly bent down to retrieve Jack's pants, handing them to the stunned frost boy. Not a word was spoken as Pitch dissolved into shadows, leaving a spent and flustered Jack to put on his pants with the Easter bunny giving him a disturbed look on his furry face.

To ensure Bunnymund's silence, Jack assisted him in hiding eggs for the rest of the day.


End file.
